


If A Tree Falls In The Forest

by lone_lilly



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-24
Updated: 2006-05-24
Packaged: 2017-10-11 17:05:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/114651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lone_lilly/pseuds/lone_lilly





	If A Tree Falls In The Forest

  
  
  
  
  


**Entry tags:**

| 

  
[grey's anatomy](http://la-scapigliata.dreamwidth.org/tag/grey%27s+anatomy), [greys100](http://la-scapigliata.dreamwidth.org/tag/greys100)  
  
  
---|---  
  
If A Tree Falls In The Forest [for [](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=greys100)[**greys100**](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=greys100)]

**Title:** If A Tree Falls In The Forest  
**Fandom:** _Grey's Anatomy_  
**Prompt:** Repercussion.  
**Word Count:** 100

How many people does it take to end a career?

Break someone's spirit?

Ruin a marriage?

How many people does it take to break a heart?

Who do you blame when it's everyone's fault and there isn't any justification or motivation or explanation good enough for what you've done?

If Addison hadn't slept with Mark or Derek had chosen Meredith or George had spent more time with Izzie would Denny still have died?

Would Izzie still have loved him?

How many people does it take to fuck everything up?

And more importantly, how many people does it take to make the world right again?


End file.
